ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf
How Wolf joined the Tourney Wolf participated in the Tournament in order to fight Zhuge Liang, who had sent his team to the hospital, but was unable to find him. Leon, who had also been after Zhuge Liang, returned to his planet, leaving Wolf with feelings of discontent over the lack of closure. Nevertheless, Wolf's life had gradually returned to normal. However, those peaceful days quickly fell apart after conflict engulfed the globe. After learning that the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the man behind the chaos, Jin Kazama, is a relative, Wolf decides to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney to defeat him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from Star Fox: Assault. After the announcer calls his name Wolf does his Star Fox: Assault character select screen animation saying "Weaklings, the bunch of you!". Special Attacks Blaster (Neutral) This Blaster is significantly different from that of Fox's and Falco's: the Blaster has a slower firing rate and longer end lag, (though it fires faster in the air, but not as fast as Fox's), and each beam stuns the opponent in addition to doing damage. Wolf Flash (Side) This attack sends Wolf darting forward with outrageous speed, but at a 45 degree angle. Fire Wolf (Up) Wolf charges power while being surrounded by flames, and then he flies in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick. Reflector (Down) Wolf creates a red circular energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). Wolfen (Hyper Smash) Wolf gets in his Wolfen and flies into someone hitting them off the stage. Landmaster (Final Smash) When Wolf activates the Landmaster, he shouts "We're gonna have fun witht this thing!" during his initial jump. Wolf O'Donnell's Landmaster appears to be very similar to Fox McCloud's Final Smash. Though not visually identical, its attacks are slightly weaker though still very powerful. Though the shots fired and the normal hits are far weaker, it is interesting to note that when the enemy is hit by a shot while standing on the cannon barrel, it is stronger than Fox's Landmaster. His 'Barrel roll' gives more damage than Fox's and Falco's, but is bad on its knockback. The knockback of the roll is vertical. The one noticeable difference is that Falco's jump jets go higher. Wolf's Landmaster can fly faster than Fox's, equalling Falco's speed, which can make easier star-KO's to anyone standing on top of it. Falco's Landmaster is as fast as Falco's in the air but is slower than both Falco's and Fox's on the ground. Victory Animations #With his back facing the screen, he raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen saying "Weaklings, the bunch of you!" #Wolf claws the air twice, pauses for a bit, and then does a kick before posing, all the while saying "I will be the one to... take you down." #Wolf bends over a bit and snarls before standing up, crossing his arms, and laughs #*Wolf bends over a bit and says "Play time's over, Star Fox!" before standing up, while crossing his arms (Fox/Falco/Krystal victories only) On-Screen Appearance Wolf ejects from a Wolfen and says "I'll be the one to take you down!". Special Quotes *Can't let you do that, Star Fox! (When fighting Fox, Falco, or Krystal) Trivia *Wolf shares his Japanese voice actor with Deadshot. *Wolf's English voices differ, his voice actor from Brawl is his gameplay voice, while his voice actor from Star Fox 64 3D is his cutscene voice. This is the same for Fox, Falco, and Leon. *Zhuge Liang is Wolf's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival, whereas his second rival is Sailor Neptune. Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Veterans Category:Playable characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4